1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle control system, and more particularly, to a bicycle control system for controlling an elebike (electrical power-aided bicycle) according to rider""s inputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rider can control an elebike by using electric power, physical exertion or both according to mood and road conditions.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art elebike 10. The elebike 10 comprises a bicycle frame 12, two wheels 14, 15 rotatably installed on the frame 12, a gear wheel transmission module 16 installed on the frame 12 for actuating the wheel 15, a pedal mechanism 18 installed on the frame 12 for generating a pedal torque to actuate the gear wheel transmission module 16, a power control handle 20 installed on the frame 12 for outputting a handle voltage, a servo motor 22 installed on the frame 12 for outputting a torque according to the handle voltage, and a coupling device 24 for coupling the torque to the gear wheel transmission module 16 to actuate the wheel 15.
When the rider controls the elebike 10 by both pedaling and using electric power, the pedal mechanism 18 will generate a pedal torque to actuate the gear wheel transmission module 16 according to the mechanical power supplied by the rider. The power control handle 20 outputs a handle voltage according to the electric power requested by the rider, and the servo motor 22 outputs a torque according to the handle voltage. The coupling device 24 couples the torque to the gear wheel transmission module 16 to actuate the wheel 15.
The rider controls the prior art elebike 10 according to mood and road conditions. The rider manipulates the power control handle 20 to set a handle angle for outputting a handle voltage. The handle voltage is designed to be directly proportional to the handle angle. Because of this, the performance of the elebike 10 is unsatisfactory due to a jerkiness of motion. Furthermore, the electrical power aided to the rider on the elebike 10 is not well designed towards power optimization.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a bicycle control system for controlling an elebike.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a bicycle control system for controlling an elebike (electrical power-aided bicycle) according to rider""s inputs. The elebike comprises:
a bicycle frame;
at least one wheel rotatably installed on the frame;
a transmission mechanism installed on the frame for actuating the wheel;
a pedal mechanism installed on the frame for transforming pedal forces inputted by the rider into pedal torque and coupling the torque to the transmission mechanism to actuate the wheel;
a servo motor installed on the frame and comprising a control port, wherein the servo motor is used for outputting a torque according to an input voltage inputted from the control port;
a coupling device installed on the frame for coupling the torque outputted from the servo motor to the transmission mechanism to actuate the wheel; and
a power control handle installed on the frame and connected the control port of the servo motor for outputting a handle voltage according to the rider""s inputs to control the torque outputted by the servo motor.
The bicycle control system comprises:
a torque detector for detecting the pedal torque inputted by the rider and outputting a torque signal;
a rotation rate detector for detecting the rotation rate of the wheel and outputting a rotation rate signal;
a control circuit for processing the torque signal outputted by the torque detector and the rotation rate signal outputted by the rotation rate detector and outputting a motor control voltage; and
a voltage coupling device connected with the handle, the output port of the control circuit and the control port of the servo motor for coupling the handle voltage outputted from the handle with the motor control voltage outputted from the control circuit in a predetermined manner and outputting a coupling voltage to control the servo motor.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the electrical power aided to the elebike is well designed towards power optimization.